


Peanut Butter Sticks

by MistressMelody3



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMelody3/pseuds/MistressMelody3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say love is a, 'once in a lifetime,' thing, until a devoted doctor goes for the craziest roller coaster ride of his life. Trapped between a gentle nobleman and a delinquent with violent tendencies, just how will this poor carrot top cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be some sort of drama, so, I hope you enjoy.

Immense pain surged throughout his injured body; his brain was practically frying as thin streaks of crimson slipped down his heavily, sweat beaded, forehead. Lone strands accompanied his bangs pushed off to his right, crazy teal locks stiffened wildly in the air. The edges of his vision created a pool of pitch black, swirling slowly around his pupil, desperately trying to center. He stumbled helplessly down the deserted alleyway, trying his very best to find any form of physical contact. His name is Grimmjow Jaeger Jaquez, and despite his killer sharp instincts, was just jumped by an army of twenty men. He came out to be victory in the end, considerably due to his stubborn self; he still never lost a fight. However, the man nearly gave death a visit, he was soon on the verge of entering deep and never waking slumber.  
A few struggled steps along a well built neighborhood, and a couple of curse words sounding off, brought him before a mansion that read, "Kurosaki Clinic." Once up the flight of stone stairs, he rang the doorbell at least a thousand times before a man in a lab coat answered. Scanning the I.D badge presented to him, the man muttered, "kuro..,saki.....ichi...go..." and fainted into the other's arms.

~~~~~

After finishing up with stitching the limp form, the orangette put some blanket covers over him. He couldn't help but wonder about what kind of danger this stranger was in. He looked so broken when Ichigo pulled open the front entrance. His cerulean orbs met wide amber ones as the well toned patient collapsed. 'Maybe, he fell down some stairs.'   
The doctor mentally slapped himself the moment he finished that thought. How in the living hell can someone be almost slashed to bits by falling down some stairs? It didn't matter anymore though, at least this sex god was still alive. The home owner sprang up amusingly at the sudden sound of his cellphone, blame him for the screamo ringtone.  
"Hey........yes it is........well why the hell not?!?? ...... no I don't want any free streamers.......THANK YOU FOR WASTING MY TIME!!!!!!"   
The small cellular device was harshly thrusted to the hard tiled floor, the angered man regreted his decision. He should have took Byakuya's advice, Urahara's would have done a much better job with party decorations. Instead, he had to settle for the knock offs that weren't even in good condition. His sisters' birthday was coming up, and couldn't help but want to throw a memorable evening, countering Karin's protests. Well, life never goes the way you plan, this new patient is proof of that very theory. Somehow, in the midst of things, the berry head couldn't help but think of him as a lost cat


End file.
